


Priorities

by DreamPhonix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek is a Tease, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Sexy Times, Stiles Wears Glasses, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPhonix/pseuds/DreamPhonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek have you seen my glasses-,”</p><p>When Stiles re-entered the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks. Derek was sprawled on his back across their king-sized bed, completely naked and shamelessly jerking off. He was wearing Stiles' glasses, though his head was thrown back, bearing his throat to Stiles, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened.</p><p>(or: the one where Stiles has classes in the morning and Derek doesn't want him to go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

The sharp beeping of his alarm clock stirred Stiles from his sleep. With a groan he reached out to turn the offensive device off. The red digits blinked at him angrily, reminding him that he was supposed to be getting ready by now. It was 8:00 AM already, almost too late to get up and make himself ready to be on time for 9:00 AM class. The strong arm that was currently wrapped around his torso and held him close against Derek's chest wasn't helping either. It was doing the opposite of helping, really, because all it made Stiles want to do is close his eyes and don't get up for the next few days.  
  
He laid a bit longer in bed, enjoying the warmth of the sheets and Derek sleeping behind him. Not for the first time he wished he could just skip all his classes but miraculously learn everything while he was asleep. But finals were coming up and he genuinely was interested in the topics and despite all the complaining he did most of the time he didn't really want his lecturers to think that he wasn't interested in their classes. It was just – in class there was no bed and more importantly, no Derek. Yes, to everybody's surprise they were one of those couples that couldn't go a day without seeing each other. It was weird, really, just how easy it came to them. When they first got together it was almost like it always had been this way – kissing, cuddling, holding hands, having sex – it was so natural to them. Even after the 3 years they had been together it still felt like the first few months of their relationship. Being in love was awesome.  
  
It was already 8:20 by the time the alarm went off again – for the fourth time today – and he finally managed to role out of bed. He wouldn't have time to make himself something for breakfast now but well, he could always pick up something on the way. Ungh, he hated morning classes with a passion. With a grown he untangled himself from the warmth of their bed and Derek's hold and tiptoed his way to the bathroom. Neither he nor Derek were morning persons. They usually spent as much time in bed as it was possible, only getting up when it was really necessary – such as having morning classes for example. So yeah, it was bad enough that he had to get up so early, Derek didn't need to suffer through the same. On his way to the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of boxer briefs – he hated the feeling of cold air against his junk after a hot shower. He took a quick shower and had just finished to brush his teeth when strong arms wrapped around his torso and a muscled chest pressing up against his back.  
  
“Hey,” murmured Derek and nuzzled his nose at the back of Stiles' neck, pressing a kiss to the delicate skin there “What are you doing out of bed?”  
Stiles sighed and leaned into the touch, meeting Derek's eyes in the mirror. The werewolf looked just as sleepy as Stiles did, with the only difference that he looked unfairly sexy with sleepy eyes and bed hair.

“You know I have classes today.”

“Skip them,” whispered Derek into his ear before gently biting down on his earlobe. A soft whimpered escaped Stiles' mouth. “I can't, Derek. Finals are coming up and I can't afford to fail any of my classes.”

Derek snorted and rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' hips. “You're a straight A student.”

“Yes, and I intend to keep it that way.”

Derek continued to press soft kisses into Stiles' neck, letting his hands slip down further on Stiles' hips and pulling him back into his chest. “We could be having some serious fun instead and by fun I mean having awesome sex.”

Now it was Stiles' turn to snort. Sometimes it amazed just how much they rubbed off on each other. The Derek he met when he was still in high school would never have said something like that. Not in a million years. “As tempting as that offer is, I have to decline.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked the werewolf and slid his hands past the waistband of Stiles' underwear, coaxing a low moan from Stiles' lips.

Stiles turned so he could face Derek, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a real kiss. The kiss was returned enthusiastically, Derek's hands sliding down from Stiles' hips to his ass and pulling him closer, a soft moan escaping his lips. Derek knew exactly with buttons to press to make Stiles go wild with lust and it almost always got him exactly what he wanted. Almost. Stiles smirked into the kiss, letting Derek slip his tongue into Stiles mouth and gloat in victory for a moment before pulling away and disentangling himself from Derek's arms.

“Yes I'm sure,” he said and pecked Derek on his nose. Derek looked like a kicked puppy for a moment before a mischievous glint came to his eyes.  
  
“You're no fun at all but alright. I'll just be having fun by myself then, I guess,” and with a little smirk on his lips, he turned around and walked back into their bedroom again. Stiles stared after Derek's retreating back. That was suspiciously easy - usually Derek was more persistent than that. One of the most surprising things about Derek was that he loved having sex. Not that it was baffling per se (sex was awesome after all) it was just really surprising to Stiles that Derek didn't just love having sex in general but having sex with _Stiles_. And not just sex either, if Stiles thought about it. Derek loved touching Stiles, pulling him close as often as he could, even if it was just holding hands or caressing his cheek. When they watched a movie together they always ended tangled together on the couch. He let Stiles use him as his pillow or gave Stiles foot rubs after a particularly long and exhausting day. In bed Derek would lay right up against his back, a hand thrown over Stiles hip, spooning him. Or he would cuddle up to Stiles in his sleep, his head on Stiles' chest so he could listen to Stiles' heartbeat. So yeah, Stiles would never have expected Derek to be so affectionate but he loved every second of it.  
  
He followed Derek out of the bathroom and started packing up the things he needed for his classes. Out of the corner of his eyes, Stiles could see Derek watching him from where he was lazing on the bed, arms crossed behind his head generally looking hot as hell without even trying. Stupid sexy werewolf boyfriend. A quick look at his alarm told him that it was already 8:54 AM. Great, now he would definitely be late for his class. Oh well, if he hurried up now he wouldn't miss too much of it. He slid his bag onto his shoulder and turned to his nightstand to pick up his glasses but they weren't there. Huh, that was weird, he always put his glasses there when he went to sleep. Frowning, he went to look for them in the living room and the kitchen but his glasses were nowhere to be seen.

“Derek have you seen my glasses –,”

When Stiles reentered the bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks. Derek was sprawled on his back across their king-sized bed, completely naked and shamelessly jerking off. He was wearing Stiles' glasses, though his head was thrown back, bearing his throat to Stiles, eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. There was no way that Stiles just accidentally walked in on Derek. He was dating a goddamn werewolf, for Christ's sake. Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat from a 4 miles distance if he concentrated enough. He _knew_ Stiles was in the room and he was putting on a show. Just as if to proof Stiles' point, Derek moaned softly, thumbing at the head of his dick while the other was curled into the sheets beside Derek's head. _Jesus Christ_.

“What-,” but the rest if the sentence got stuck, his eyes fixed on the movement of Derek's hands and the look of pure bliss on Derek's face. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before but god, it was so hot and Stiles could feel himself getting hard. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his jeans. “What are you doing?”

Derek smirked and opened his eyes, looking at Stiles with lust-filled eyes while continuing the steady movements of his hand. “I'm having fun by myself,” and his smirk grew even bigger before he moaned loudly, spreading his legs even wider and this was so unfair.

“Deeereek,” Stiles whined, moving his gaze from Derek's dick over his abs and chest to his face. He was still wearing Stiles' glasses and god, if he wasn't one of the most beautiful things Stiles had ever seen. Beautiful and hot as hell. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Hey, you're the one you claimed he didn't have time for sex. Don't judge me for enjoying some alone time when you're not willing to me what I want,” he was panting by now, quickening the pace of his hand and bring the other down to his chest to rub as his nipple.

Ah fuck it. Without a second thought, Stiles slid his bag from his shoulder and let it fall to the ground. After fumbling with his shirt a little bit, he managed to pulled it over his head. With slightly shacking fingers he unbuttoned his jeans pulled them down along with his boxer briefs and practically jumped on the bed and Derek, catching himself so he was kneeling over Derek, his arms bracketing Derek's face. With an unusually quick motions he took his glasses off of Derek, throwing them in the general direction of his nightstand. Whatever – it not like they will break that easily. He took a moment to watch Derek's face, his mouth ajar and his breath quickening with every second before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips. His hand moved down between them, slapping Derek's hand from his dick and replacing it with his own. Grinning, Derek pulled away and looked up at him.

“Changed your mind then?” he said, quirking an eyebrow at Stiles

“Oh shut up. I would have been late anyways. Just keep in mind that I will hold you responsible for when I fail all my exams.”

“Mhm and what will my punishment be?” Stiles stopped his movement on Derek's cock and sat back in a kneeling position. He considered his answer for a moment before smirking down at Derek and stroking his hands up Derek's chest.

“I'll chain you to the bed and use you as my personal sex slave.”

A low chuckle escaped Derek, “That's not really a punishment, though.” Stiles' smirk grew even bigger, “Just so you wait,” he said, stroking his thumb over Derek's nipple and making him moan softly “When I'm finished with you, you'll be begging me to stop.”  
  
“Uh kinky, I like it. I guess I'll have to make the best of it while I still can then,” and with that he rolled them over and kissed Stiles again. Their bodies pressed together and Stiles thought that maybe, just maybe he could afford to miss his morning classes if it meant that he could spent the day doing this with Derek instead. Priorities.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the work is unbeta'ed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Comments are always welcomed! :D


End file.
